humbug
by mad durden
Summary: Confesiones de alguien que está borracho; solo que tal vez no tanto. draco/pansy/blaise, o algo así


**Harry Potter ****J.K. ****Rowling**

**n/a. **lenguaje soez, avisados estáis. espero que me lo perdone, o algo. de todas formas, es blaise zabini. qué esperábais.  
>(pd. eminem y yo resucitamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo. no creo que sea ninguna coincidencia)<p>

_cornerstone - arctic monkeys_

* * *

><p><strong>humbug<strong>

_she was nothing but a vision trick under the warning light._  
><em>she was close, close enough to be your ghost,<em>  
><em>but my chances turned to a toast when i asked her if i could call her your name<em>

Lo primero que debes saber es que no deberías creerte nada de lo que diré de aquí en adelante.  
>Lo segundo que debes saber es que nada de lo que diré de aquí en adelante es mentira.<p>

Ahora, lo tercero que debes saber es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estoy diciendo, y eso se debe a que estoy borracho. Eso sí, soy un narrador sublime. Qué digo, soy un narrador de puta madre, ebrio o no. El alcohol no influye en el grado de honestidad de ninguna de mis historias. Si quiero esconder la verdad, lo haré de todas maneras.

Resulta que un día creí ver un fantasma, y así es como empieza todo. Con eso y la irritante voz de Draco Malfoy reverberando en mi cabeza y murmurando alguna gilipollez como "estás jodidamente loco, Zabini. Absolutamente demente. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta". Yo tampoco entiendo por qué el pequeño cabrón parece haberse autoproclamado la voz de mi conciencia cuando la gente como yo no tiene permitido tener una de ésas, pero déjame decírtelo, incluso hubiera preferido tener que oír la espeluznante voz de Nott.  
>Imagínate, algo como "Zabini, mátalos a todos, despelléjalos vivos y deja que se desangren hasta la muerte". Verdaderamente enternecedor. Así es Theodore, romántico donde los haya.<br>De todos modos, volvamos a cuando la vista me jugó una mala pasada. No era un fantasma como aquél estúpido honorable caballero de Gryffindor -que digo yo, por algo casi pierde la cabeza- ni como ése gordinflón perdedor de Hufflepuff. Era una chica con el pelo negro y tan delgada que cualquiera diría que era anoréxica.

Y no, tampoco era Helena Ravenclaw.

Creí que era Pansy Parkinson.

Lo que debes saber acerca de Pansy Parkinson es que nadie la ha visto en Londres desde que gritó en mitad del Gran Comedor la ubicación de Potter y el resto de la escuela casi la asesina.  
>Bastardos desagradecidos. Ella sólo quería salvarlos a todos.<p>

Pues bien. Pansy Parkinson, busca y captura poco probable.

Malfoy dice, "y a quién cojones le importa dónde esté"  
>Blaise piensa, "basta ya de improperios, señor Malfoy, parece que mi historia la ha escrito Goyle"<br>Blaise piensa, "a ti te importa; a mí también"

Pansy es la única cosa que Malfoy y yo tenemos en común.  
>Quiero decir, yo soy evidentemente más atractivo que él. Sería estúpido negarlo. Él es pálido y delgaducho y sus cejas son tan rubias que parece que no existen. Todos sabemos que la gente sin cejas es sencillamente una aberración. Yo, en cambio, soy moreno, fornido, de facciones perfectamente simétricas. Y lo que es más importante, tengo la polla más grande.<p>

Por eso de alguna retorcida manera tiene sentido que escuche su voz cada vez que creo ver a Pansy, exageradamente delgada y enfundada en ese vestido rojo-putón que no le favorece en absoluto; y aún así se ve mejor que Daphne, porque Pansy no es guapa pero es real.

Cuando creí ver a Pansy estaba sentada en una silla en un pub del Londres mágico del cual no recuerdo el nombre porque estaba demasiado intoxicado como para darle importancia.  
>Bien. No era ella, por supuesto.<p>

Era una bruja de pelo negro, pero no tan negro como el suyo. Y muy delgada, también, pero no tanto como ella.  
>Así que la besé. Porque soy un hombre caritativo y la chica parecía muy necesitada. Soy un filántropo, lo sé. El caso es que, como era de esperar, la fémina se quedó deslumbrada ante mi evidente belleza y destreza al besar. Entonces, terriblemente educado como soy, le pregunté si le importaba que la llamase Pansy.<p>

La chica me dio una bofetada en la mejilla y yo me marché a casa caminando. Sin aparecerme ni nada. Valiente brujo, pensé. O eso creo.

Malfoy dijo,

"gilipollas"

Blaise no respondió nada, pero Malfoy supo que estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Buenos días. La que está saludando ahora mismo es mi sobriedad. Soy una persona nueva, no voy a volver a beber jamás.<p>

Y ésta es sólo la primera mentira del día.

Cinco minutos después estoy ahogándome en whisky de fuego porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y porque estoy solo. No soporto la soledad, pero lo cierto es que tampoco soporto a Draco Malfoy y éste no parece dispuesto a dejarme en paz.

Malfoy dice,  
>"¿cuál es exactamente el plan de hoy, Zabini? ¿otro patético intento de follarte a alguien que se parezca a Parkinson? ¿o simplemente buscas a una chica igual de fea ?"<p>

Blaise dice,  
>"dudo entre hacerme la víctima o un té"<p>

Al final acabo haciendo té para dos personas, pero nadie se bebe la segunda taza.

* * *

><p>Pasemos a la etapa de mi vida que Nott bautizó elocuentemente como "Zabini revolcándose en autocompasión". O como yo prefiero llamarla, "Zabini un poco falto de amor propio, pero no lo suficiente".<p>

Por supuesto que no iba a dejar de quererme a mí mismo a pesar de estar un poco taciturno. Qué tontería.

Hablando de cosas que no importan una mierda, esto coincidió con el juicio de los Malfoy. Y sí, ya sé que incluso leer sobre mí en un momento hostil de mi vida es mejor que escuchar la historia de Malfoy, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

Creo que es vital que se entienda que esta no es mi historia. Ni siquiera la historia de un tipo rubio y escuálido con evidentes problemas de pigmentación en la piel.  
>Es la historia de Pansy Parkinson.<br>Y esto -repito- lo digo porque estoy borracho, pero es la historia de cómo una chica absolutamente mediocre y sin nada remotamente destacable en ella consiguió hacer sentirse miserables a las dos personas más egoístas y frívolas que he conocido.

Así que. Draco Malfoy caminaba a la sala donde se reúne el Wizengamot con la parsimonia del que sabe que no hay nada bueno esperándole ahí dentro.  
>Lo cierto es que él tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, y eso me hace sentir inmensamente feliz. Ser amigo de Nott está empezando a afectarme hasta el punto que disfruto con la desgracia ajena más de lo que me gusta admitir.<p>

Y he aquí lo único que Malfoy y un servidor tendrán jamás en común:  
>el hastío existencial, o el vacío que se queda cuando, además de perder una guerra, pierdes a alguien a quien quieres. El factor común es que ese alguien resulta ser la misma persona.<br>Digo lo único porque incluso tenemos distintos conceptos de amor. Para Malfoy, intuyo, tiene que mucho que ver con la posesión. Si el dinero compra bienes, el amor puede comprar personas. Malfoy creyó que Pansy era suya, y no se preocupó de eso hasta que ella dejó de serlo. Entonces quiso recuperarla, para que fuese de nuevo de su propiedad.  
>Para mí el amor consiste en darle a alguien el poder para herirte. Y reírte a carcajadas cuando lo haga, a pesar de todo, como si no te hubiera hecho daño en absoluto.<p>

Merlín, espero que esté claro que no estaría diciendo nada de esto si no estuviera borracho como una cuba.

De todas maneras, Malfoy entró en la sala y volvió a salir hora y media después.  
>Daphne dijo, mientras esperábamos, que sentía curiosidad por escuchar los alegatos de todos los mortífagos y sus abogados.<p>

"Tantas excusas en defensa propia cuando la mayoría mataban por vicio. O por convicción"  
>Probablemente fuese verdad. Y probablemente si esto lo hubiese dicho un miembro del Wizegamot habrían condenado a todos aquellos portadores de la marca tenebrosa, sin detenerse a pensar si el verbo generalizar está en su definición de justicia. O si en dicha definición se encuentran amparados los crímenes del bando que tuvo la suficiente suerte como para ganar una guerra que en realidad perdieron todos.<p>

Entonces fue cuando nos enteramos de que Draco Malfoy, terco como un metrónomo y tan egoísta que tiene todas las de perder y aún así no comparte, había sido declarado inocente de todos los cargos.

* * *

><p>La siguiente etapa es la llamada "todo me importa una mierda" porque, qué cojones, todos estábamos vivos y éramos todo lo libres que se puede ser en una sociedad como aquella. Y a tomar por culo el nuevo ministro de magia pro-prejuicios, o lo que fuera.<p>

Malfoy repitió, en algún momento,  
>"eso, a tomar por culo"<p>

Yo alcé la copa porque tenía toda la puta razón, y porque tal vez no supiéramos dónde estaba Pansy, pero tal vez la felicidad fuese precisamente no tener ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba Pansy.

Por si os lo estabais preguntando, sigo borracho.

En esa época vi cientos de fantasmas. A veces eran espejismos, otras eran mujeres insultantemente semejantes a ella y otras era simplemente un sueño. Entonces empecé a pensar que a lo mejor todo lo que sucedió antes de la guerra me lo había imaginado y yo todavía era Blaise Zabini, payaso y perdedor.

La última vez que confundí a una chica con Pansy Parkinson fue en un pub de cuyo nombre tampoco me acuerdo, y ni falta que hace. Recuerdo que fue en el Londres mágico, otra vez. La ciudad que nunca duerme o la que no quiere despertar nunca. O tal vez la ciudad que confunde el insomnio con dormir de día. Quizá fuese el mismo lugar que la última vez, o tal vez fuese uno completamente diferente.  
>A nadie le importa.<p>

Cuando la vi, Malfoy no dijo nada porque lo cierto es que su voz era apenas un murmullo. Creo que eso se debe a que ya no teníamos nada en común.

Estaba exactamente como la recordaba, el mismo vestido rojo-putón dolorosamente desfavorecedor, el pelo tan liso que parece que va a desaparecer y tan negro que por la noche se camufla con la oscuridad, y tan delgada que puedes ver los huesos de sus caderas y sus costillas a través del vestido, y déjame decírtelo, estoy seguro de que eso no puede ser sano.

De nuevo, no era ella.  
>De nuevo, la besé, ya no por caridad hacia la chica en cuestión, sino por caridad hacia mí mismo.<p>

Yo repito, sólo digo esto porque estoy borracho.

Entonces le pregunté, tal y como la última vez, si podía llamarla Pansy.

—No debería estar diciendo esto —murmuró—, pero sí. Puedes llamarme lo que quieras.

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que dije "te quiero"  
>También fue la última.<p> 


End file.
